The technology of the present disclosure relates to a drive apparatus that drives an axial conveyance screw arranged within a case.
Conventionally, there is known an electrophotographic image forming apparatus that uses a conveyance screw as a means of conveying a development toner, for example.
As this type of image forming apparatus, there is a proposed technology for removing a remaining toner adhering to the surface of a photoconductor drum by using a cleaning device and conveying the removed remaining toner to a toner collection case by using a conveyance screw. The conveyance screw is arranged within a pipe-like case which links between the cleaning device and the toner collection case.
Further, there is also a proposed technology for conveying a toner in a toner replenishment case to a toner discharge port by using a conveyance screw arranged at a lower part of the case. The toner discharged from the toner discharge port is supplied to a development unit.
The above-described conveyance screw is driven via a gear mechanism by a motor, for example. The gear mechanism has, for example, a drive gear linked to a motor and a driven gear that is fixed to one end of the conveyance screw and meshes with the drive gear.